bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Escape Hatch Identification
"The Escape Hatch Identification"'http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/03/the-big-bang-theory-episode-episode.html is the eighteenth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on March 9, 2017. Summary When Raj moves out of his apartment, Leonard and Penny offer him Sheldon's old room. This causes complications for everyone, especially Sheldon, who's having trouble letting his room go. Extended Plot To be entered. Credits * '''Guest starring ** Christine Baranski as Beverly Hofstadter ** Unnamed dog as Cinnamon * Teleplay: Steve Holland Jim Reynolds & Tara Hernandez * Story: Steven Molaro, Eric Kaplan & Anthony Del Broccolo Notes *'Title Reference:' Beverly metaphorically compares Sheldon thinking of his old bedroom as an escape hatch for him between his mind and his reality. *Taping date: February 22, 2017. *This episode was watched by x.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49) *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx March 2017. *This episode aired in Canada on March 2017. Critics To be entered. Trivia * Leonard's mom, Beverly, reappears in this episode. Her last appearance was the season premiere, "The Conjugal Conjecture". * Based on Beverly's recent appearance, it seems as though despite building up on her mother-son relationship with Leonard previously, she has slightly reverted to her former ways when she strongly believed that Leonard and Penny are taking in Raj as a way to keep their "terrible" marriage intact, which is not at all true, as the two are happily married, despite any fights. *For the first time, Beverly refers to Amy by her name when talking to her. * Raj finally moves out of his apartment, the Raj Mahal. He won't stay in Leonard and Penny's apartment that long, though, since he is difficult to live with. He is twice as bad as Sheldon Cooper living with them. They would ask him to leave pretty soon. *For the second time it is confirmed in this episode that Theodore no longer lives in Apartment 4A anymore since Sheldon's old room is being offered to Raj. The first time was in "The Emotion Detection Automation" (S10E14), when it was revealed that the room was turning into a gaming room, in which Penny's brother Randall would be temporarily sleeping in. *Amy brings up the time Sheldon first said "I Love You" in "The Prom Equivalency". *Stuart has a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, a nod to The Walking Dead, where Negan dons a baseball bat in the same fashion. *Stuart reveals more about his past life, where he opened up the Comic Store after graduating from art school due to nobody hiring for comic book and graphic novel artists. Quotes * Sheldon: (to Amy) ''I figured out in which order I would eat all my friends in the event of an apocolypse. Because I love you, you're dessert. * '''Amy:' ''(touched, but disgusted) ''I wanna say "awww" but I'm gonna say "ewww". Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. 10.18 EHI-1.jpg 10.18 EHI-2.jpg 10.18 EHI-3.jpg 10.18 EHI-4.jpg 10.18 EHI-5.jpg 10.18 EHI-6.jpg 10.18 EHI-7.jpg 10.18 EHI-8.jpg 10.18 EHI-9.jpg 10.18 EHI-10.jpg 10.18 EHI-11.jpg 10.18 EHI-12.jpg 10.18 EHI-13.jpg 10.18 EHI-14.jpg 10.18 EHI-15.jpg 10.18 EHI-16.jpg 10.18 EHI-17.jpg 10.18 EHI-18.jpg 10.18 EHI-19.jpg 10.18 EHI-20.jpg References Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Season 10 Category:Stub Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Lenny Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2017 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:March episodes Category:2017 Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:March 2017 Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:The Apartment Building Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:The Hofstadters Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:The Wolowitzs Category:Leonard-Penny married Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Category:Howard-Bernadette together Category:Hallie Wolowitz Category:Winter Episodes Category:March Episodes Category:Sheldon Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Raj episodes Category:Cinnamon Category:Dogs Category:Pets Category:Future Episodes Category:Leonard and Penny's apartment Category:Stuart Category:Leonard's Mother Category:Beverly Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Raj moves out Category:Stuart's Past Category:Leonard's mom Category:Raj financially independent Category:Leonard's mother Category:Hofstadter family Category:No Leslie appearance Category:No Emily appearance Category:No Priya appearance Category:No Stuart Appearance Category:No Stuart appearance (Season 10) Category:No Emily appearance (Season 10) Category:Raj Mahal Category:Raj, Penny, and Leonard's apartment Category:Sheldon-Amy Category:Sheldon-Amy living together Category:Shamy Together